My Dearest Alucard
by SuperSOULEATERLOVER
Summary: I was a normal girl, till I had a dream of him. He scared but allured me and I couldn't get him out of my head.


**I wrote this first chapter whilst I was at school, I got an A on it so...IN YOUR FACE BITCHES I AM THE MISTRESS OF SUSPENSE! Lol Just kiddin but I am the mistress of suspense!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Of the No-Life king<strong>

**(Alex Pov)**

_The sky was dark and overcast. The wind screamed around my ears. The waves ripped and crashed in rhythm as if holding their breath. Waiting for that event that was about to happen. I looked around frantically to find salvation from the storm. The waves lashing out at me on the sea side cliff, wanting to drag me into the frigid water. I shivered violently, my clothes were drenched in freezing water._

_ Suddenly I heard a man's voice call out to me. ''Alexandra come to me,'' The voice said in a chillingly deep but somehow seductive tone. Huh? ''Whose there?'' I wondered looking around curiously. A dark figure appeared infront of me, I saw nothing but a pair of blood red eyes, and a creepy but dashing smile with two rows of shark like teeth. Those teeth scared me deeply, that sharky grin._

_ His teeth were not jagged and small; they were straight and large pearl-white triangles that interlocked perfectly like a zipper. Those were the teeth of a predator, capable of ripping out chunks of flesh like a ravenous wolf. I trembled like I was in an earthquake, some of my trembling was because my cloths were soaked from the sea water; A massive part of it was because he was staring intently at me._

_ ''I was calling you, did you not hear me?'' The figure said with a slight growl, indicating he was not pleased with me not going to him like he told me to. Although he displayed his anger and distaste, his eyes were filled with concern. Every fiber in my body was screaming at me to stay quiet, but my mouth betrayed me,'' I'm sorry Alucard, I couldn't see where you were but I did hear you. I was just getting some fresh air, sorry if I worried you.'' I smiled sweetly despite mentally screaming at myself._

_ 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! AND HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW HIS NAME!? I'M SO DAMN CONFUSED!' I mentally screamed at myself still keeping that stupid smile on my face. Honestly I looked like a drunken prom date! Disheveled as I felt, terrified I approached him. He smiled softly at me, it was unlike that shark-ish grin he gave me moments ago._

_ This was a genuine smile, A smile I could somehow tell he hardly ever used. He then frowned looking me up and down seeing my clothes drenched,''Why are you all wet?'' he raised a curious but concerned eyebrow at me. ''O-oh I was to close to the cliff and the waves got me.'' I blushed a slight shade of light pink when he chuckled. _

_ He then gave me another grin as he pulled me close to him, I blushed a deep red as his long arms wrapped around my midsection somewhat tightly but still gentle, as if protectively but still gently. ''Alex...I love you, my No-Life Queen.'' He said gently into my ear. Then he suddenly pressed his cold but soft lips to mine in a feral but gentle and passionate kiss._

_ My eyes widened like saucers in shock but started to close a moment after my shock had worn off. It felt right in a way, which is why I didn't fight him. I could feel how much he loved me through the kiss and somehow I felt the Exact. Same. Way..._

My alarm screeched into my ear jolting me awake from that strange but perfect dream. Groggily, I got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, got my little brother ready, drove him to school, and drove myself to my own school, East Pointe High School.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Where there you have it my first chapter to my Hellsing fic, I decided screw the poll I'm doing it anyways! Anyways please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Alucard: Well done Alley boo... *grins***

**Me: I told you not to call me that! *glares***

**Alucard: *laughs insanely* I'm going to keep calling you alley boo because I love how the fire in your eyes spark to life when I call you it.**

**Me: *blushes crimson and chases Alucard with a blessed silver baseball bat* I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Seras: *sweat drops* SuperSOULEATERLOVER aka Alex doesn't own Hellsing or any of the characters please follow and favorite or she might go nuts and go after you too... *looks scared***


End file.
